


ring-tailed burglars

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [76]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Gen, Protective Dean, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a regular Tuesday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ring-tailed burglars

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #44: Sound Effect

It was the lightsaber sound-effect that roused Dean from his doze, and he was half-tempted to just ignore it and roll over. It had to be past one in the morning, and Cas knew he had work in a few hours. But then the text tone sounded again, and again a second later, and Dean figured whatever Cas needed had to be pretty important if it warranted three consecutive texts.

**> >**

**1:12 AM**

_I think someone is trying to break into my house._

**1:15 AM**

_Whoever it is sounds very determined to get in the back door._

_Did I leave the window open?_

That jolted him properly out of sleep, and Dean quickly threw himself out of bed, rooting through the pile of dirty clothes at his feet for his jeans.

**< <**

**1:16 AM**

_dude who gives a shit if you left the window open_

_CALL THE COPS!!!_

_i’m coming over_

The lightsaber _whooshed_ again as Dean was sliding into the Impala, shoes untied on his feet and the last sticky vestiges of sleep still clinging to his brain.

**> >**

**1:18**

_What if it’s just some kids or something? I’m not sure if it’s worth going on their permanent record._

_That could ruin their chances of getting into a good school, you know._

**< <**

_yeah cas and it could be an ACTUAL BURGLAR WITH AN ACTUAL GUN_

_don’t you dare go and see_

**> >**

_I’m going to go try and scare them off._

“Goddammit, Cas!” Dean seethed, tossing his phone away and pushing all the faster toward Cas’ side of town. It wasn’t that far away, which was a goddamn blessing as far as Dean was concerned, but there were still at least three stoplights between him and whatever mess Cas was about to get himself into.

Just as Dean was pulling into Cas’ driveway – no sign of anyone out front, at least – his phone chimed again. He grabbed at it as he flung himself out of the car.

**> >**

_You’re going to be upset with me._

Not having any idea what _that_ was supposed to mean, Dean used his key to enter Cas’ front door. It wasn’t as surprising as it should have been to see a rumpled Cas standing there in the front hall, baseball bat clutched loosely in one fist and looking wholly unafraid.

“I take it no one was actually trying to break in?” Dean ventured, suddenly feeling _very_ tired.

Sheepishly, Cas shook his head, leaning the bat gingerly against the wall. “You know how this neighborhood has been having a problem with raccoons?”

“Jesus _Christ.”_

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

Dean waved a hand, chuckling a little wryly under his breath. “Don’t worry about it, man. I’m just _really_ glad you weren’t about to go up against some thug with a fucking _baseball bat.”_

Instead of commenting on this apparent lack of faith in Cas’ ability to fend off robbers, Cas just offered the use of his spare room, an offer Dean was more than grateful to accept. 


End file.
